yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 069
"Dormitory Demolition", known as "Cronos vs. Napoeleon! March of Toy Soldiers" in the Japanese version is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte takes his vendetta to demolish the Slifer Red dorm to the extreme. Dr. Crowler still oppose him, and they Duel to decide the dorm's fate. As Crowler takes damage, a bulldozer demolishes parts of the dorm. As Bonaparte takes damage, the dorm is restored by a group of carpenters. Bonaprate dominates the early game with his "Toy Soldiers", neutralizing "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Gulliver Chain". Crowler ultimately does win the Duel by destroying "Gulliver Chain" with "Ancient Gear Engineer", letting his "Ancient Gear Golem" attack. Featured Duel Bonaparte's turn * Summons "Toy Soldier" (800/300) in Attack Position. * Sets three cards. Crowler's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding "Statue of the Wicked" and "The Trojan Horse". * Activates, "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points (Crowler 3200) to Special Summon "The Trojan Horse" (1600/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Tributes "The Trojan Horse", treating it as two Tributes via its own effect to Summon the EARTH-attribute "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. * Bonaparte activates his face-down "Toy Cannon", switching "Gear Golem" to Defense Position and inflicting 400 damage to Crowler (Crowler 2800). * Bonaparte activates his face-down "Gulliver Chain". Should "Gear Golem" be changed to Attack Position, he will be automatically destroyed. Bonaparte's turn * During the Standby Phase he activates "Toy Soldier's" effect, Special Summoning two more "Toy Soldiers" (800/300 each) from his Deck in Attack Position. * Activates "Forced March", halving the attack points of his three monsters, but allowing them to attack directly. * Activates "Fife and Drum Corps", doubling the attack points of his monsters. * Attacks directly with all three "Toy Soldiers" (Crowler 400). * Activates his face-down "Unequal Treaty", which will allow him to gain 100 Life Points whenever Crowler draws and also deal 100 damage to Crowler. Crowler's turn * "Unequal Treaty" deals 100 damage to Crowler and increase Bonaparte's Life Points by 100 (Crowler 300, Bonaparte 4100). * Activates "Ancient Gear Castle". * Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) in Attack Position, with "Ancient Gear Castle's" effect increasing its attack points by 300. "Ancient Gear Castle" gains a counter. * Equips "Ancient Gear Tank" to "Ancient Gear Soldier", increasing its attack points to 2200. * Attacks and destroys a "Toy Soldier" with "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Bonaparte 2700). * Sets a card. Bonaparte's turn * Activates "Crowning of the Emperor", Tributing "Toy Soldier" to Special Summon "Toy Emperor" (2300/800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" with "Toy Emperor" (Crowler 200). The effect of "Ancient Gear Tank" activate, inflicting 600 damage to Bonaparte (Bonaparte 2100). The effect of "Toy Emperor" activates, letting Bonaparte add a Spell or Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. * Sets a card. * Switches "Toy Soldier" to Defense Position. Crowler's turn * "Unequal Treaty" deals 100 damage to Crowler and increase Bonaparte's Life Points by 100 (Crowler 100, Bonaparte 2200). * Sends "Ancient Gear Castle" to the Graveyard with one counter to Summon "Ancient Gear Engineer" (1500/1500) in Attack Position. * Bonaparte activates his face-down "Trap Hole", but it is negated and destroyed by the effect of "Ancient Gear Engineer", as it targeted that monster. * Attacks and destroys "Toy Soldier" with "Gear Engineer", activating the latter's effect, destroying "Gulliver Chain". * Activates his face-down "Zero Gravity", changing "Ancient Gear Golem" to Attack Postion and "Toy Emperor" to Defense Position. * Attacks and destroys "Toy Emperor" with "Ancient Gear Golem", with the latter's effect inflicting piercing damage. (Bonaparte 0). * Crowler wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, when Crowler describes the effect of "Ancient Gear Castle," he states that every "Ancient" monster gains the ATK bonus. This is incorrect, as the card is support for "Ancient Gears". The wording used implies that other monsters with "Ancient" in their card name would get the boost, such as "Ancient Brain". * In the dub, as Crowler is Setting "Zero Gravity" at the end of his second turn, we see a view of the cards on his Duel Disk, which incorrectly shows "Ancient Gear Golem" in Attack Position and "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Defense Position, which should of both been shown in the other Battle Position. * In the dub, before Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Engineer," he incorrectly says that the monster requires two Tributes to be Summoned. As "Engineer" is a Level 5 monster with no Summoning restrictions, it only needs 1 Tribute.